Congratulations
by Juvia Agreste
Summary: -¡Conozco a mi hermana tan bien como me conozco a mí misma!- empieza a caminar hacia Natsu y este empieza a avanzar hacia atrás-. Nunca encontraras a alguien tan inocente o tan amable…-


**_…_** ** _. Hola de nuevo._**

 ** _Esta vez será Congratulations._**

 ** _Esta canción se encuentra en la número 16 del segundo acto y abarca en Lucy (Angélica) enfrentando a Natsu (Hamilton) con respecto a su infidelidad._**

 ** _De nuevo, la temática no es mía, solo lo adapto a Fairy Tail, que tampoco es mío._**

 ** _Bueno, sin más les dejo con esta historia._**

 **ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª**

Natsu se encuentra en su estudio, pensando en todo lo que le paso en el día. En lo que le espera cuando se acerque a hablar con Lissana, en todo…

En su escritorio se encuentra el periódico en donde se encuentran el panfleto que publico… ese que le causo tantas desgracias.

Sostiene su cabeza con las manos, ¿que es lo que hará ahora?

Escucha la puerta abrirse y al alzar la cabeza se encuentra con Lucy mirándolo mientras cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

Verla le resulta un soplo a su corazón, se acerca a ella sonriendo, y ve con alivio que ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero se veía hermosa. Los años la habían hecho madurar muy bien. Tenía el cabello rubio en un moño alto, sus ojos chocolates brillaban por la vida.

-Lucy…

Y cuando la tiene enfrente para abrazarla, un golpe en su pecho lo detiene.

Es el panfleto Marvell.

-¡Felicidades!- Natsu observa que de cerca Lucy muestra una sonrisa sardónica.

-Has inventado un nuevo tipo de estupidez- camina sin mirar a Natsu y se expresa con sus manos. Y luego, la sonrisa desaparece.

Natsu se voltea a verla, ya sin sonreír.

Lucy sigue caminando hasta toparse con los papeles de Natsu en su escritorio. Pone su mano encima mientras contenía hablando y lo hojea, para luego tirarlo.

-"Un daño que nunca puedes deshacer". Ese tipo de estupidez.

Se da la vuelta y le vuelve a sonreír.

-Un "abrir todas las jaulas del zoológico", así de estúpido.- pone su mano en su cadera y deja de sonreír.

Natsu solo la mira, con el panfleto aun en su pecho, sosteniéndolo.

-Como que "De verdad que no pensaste esto detenidamente", así de estúpido.

Natsu frunce el ceño. Le ha repetido estúpido más de tres veces.

Lucy se siente en el escritorio y cruza las piernas.

-Repasemos, tomaste un rumor que una, o tal vez dos personas conocían y lo desmentiste compartiendo un amorío del que nadie te acusó.

Se levanta y se acerca a su cuñado. A ese hombre que tanto amó.

-Te suplique que te tomaras un descanso, te negaste.

Mira la espalda de Natsu y el odio la recorre.

-Tienes tanto miedo de lo que tus enemigos podrían hacerte. ¡Tú mismo eres el único enemigo ante el que pareces perder!

Le sujeta el hombro y se planta frente a él.

-¿Sabes por qué August puede hacer lo que él quiere?- le sonríe con burla.- ¡El no responde ante burlas infantiles!

-Así que si, ¡Felicidades!

Natsu se quedó callado durante un instante, pero su ceño sigue fruncido.

-Lucy…

Pero Lucy no se iba a quedar callada, oh no.

-Redefiniste tu legado, ¡Felicidades-¡

Abre la puerta y el grito de Natsu la deja plantada donde está.

-¡Fue un acto de sacrificio político!

Lucy se calla, viendo el marco de la foto de bodas de Natsu y Lissana, donde ella y Gray fueron los padrinos.

-¿Sacrificio?

Lucy recuerda su propia boda, frente a un hombre que admiraba, pero que no amaba.

-Languidezco en un matrimonio sin amor en Londres, vivo solo para leer tus cartas. Te veo y pienso: "Dios, ¿Que hemos hecho con nuestras vidas y que conseguimos?- recuerda cómo se sintió cuando vio a Lissa con Natsu y sus dos hijos, Jack y Lucy, llamada así en su honor. La felicidad la inundaba, su hermana y Natsu eran felices.

Lucy se da la vuelta y ve como Natsu desvía la mirada, pensando en todos los sentimientos compartidos que ambos tenían.

Las lágrimas empiezan a caer de sus ojos.

-Eso no borra las lágrimas o los años de distancia, pero estoy de vuelta- se limpia las lágrimas y sonríe levemente-. Y he venido para quedarme.

Pero deja de sonreír.

-¿Y sabes que vine a hacer?

Natsu se acerca y trata de tocarle el rostro.

-Lucy…

La nombrada sostiene la mano de Natsu y la aprieta con fuerza.

Y le dedica una mirada de odio.

-¡No estoy aquí por ti!

Natsu se sorprende y Lucy le suelta la mano.

-¡Conozco a mi hermana tan bien como me conozco a mí misma!- empieza a caminar hacia Natsu y este empieza a avanzar hacia atrás-. Nunca encontraras a alguien tan inocente o tan amable…- se detiene y Natsu lo hace igual-. Y hace un millón de años ella me dijo; "Este es mío"

Natsu se altera, recuerda la noche en que las conoció, primero fue a Lucy y luego a Lissa, al principio solo se fijó en el apellido, le ayudaría en un futuro, pero al bailar con Lucy se imaginó a un niño rubio de ojos jade que lo miraba con felicidad y a Lucy redondeaba por otro bebe. Pero esa ilusión acabo, cuando Lucy le presentó a su hermana. Y la realidad fue otra, su hijo era un hombre de pelo rosado con sus ojos, pero la madre era Lissana.

Y luego recuerda a la señorita Marvell, sus ojos eran tan parecidos a los de Lucy, que se dejó llevar, y eso lo pago caro.

Las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse de sus ojos.

Todo lo que pudo tener con Lucy le brillaron en la mente. Y por unos instantes lo deseó fuertemente. Pero luego, la imagen de Lissa le brilló con más intensidad.

-Así que me hice a un lado-Lucy empieza a llorar con él, ambos imaginando lo que pudo ser y no fue.- ¿Sabes por qué?

"¿Que le he hecho a Lissa?", piensa Natsu.

Lucy empieza a gritar golpeándose el pecho.

-¡Amo a mi hermana más que a nada más en el mundo! –Su frente se arruga del dolor y se empieza a quebrar.- ¡Siempre escogeré su felicidad antes que la mía!

-¡Lissa!

Natsu se hunde lentamente. La recuerda, y se mente le presenta la historia de lo que le ha hecho, de cuando la conoció hasta ahora.

Y cuando se da cuenta, Lucy le sostiene del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Ella es lo mejor que hay en nuestras vidas!

Lo empuja y lo vuelve a mirar con odio.

-¡Así que nunca pierdas de vista que has sido bendecido con la mejor esposa!

-¡FELICIDADES!

-Por el resto de tu vida, - le señalo con el dedo, dejando en claro la amenaza.- ¡Todos los sacrificio que hagas serán por mi hermana dale la mejor vida!

Natsu se hundió finalmente, empieza a llorar descontroladamente.

Lucy camina hacia la puerta sin mirarlo.

-¡Felicidades!

Y se escucha la puerta cerrarse.


End file.
